Double Love Crosses with the StarryEyed
by dontforget2remember
Summary: What happens when Miley/Hannah checks into the Tipton, Maddie/Zack/Cody/London sit front row at a concert, and Zack/Cody both fall in love with her? Will Cody finally be the cool twin? Or will Zack get the girl, as usual? Read to find out! R&R :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is my story, Double Love Crosses with the Starry-Eyed, a SLOZAC fan-fic. Please Read, Enjoy, and Review!! **

**Disclaimer: Don't Own SLOZAC, Apple, HM, Jonas Brothers, anything but the plot and the occasional other character. **

**Chapter 1**

It was a bright and sunny morning at the Tipton Hotel when London, the resident heiress, hopped off the elevator. She spotted her friend Maddie Fitzpatrick working at her normal station, the candy counter on the far end of the Tipton Lobby, however, conveniently near the elevators. It was early in London eyes, 12-noon. But Maddie had been awake for hours, even though it was her seventeenth birthday. It was a slow time at the candy counter, for most guests were either touring Boston or eating in the spectacular dining room attached to the lobby. Maddie was listening to her brand new iPod nano, a gift from Mr. Moseby.

Mr. Moseby had given it to her last night, at Maddie's surprise Tipton party! It was, literally, a surprise.

A surprise in the fact that London and Zack could keep a secret from her.

A surprise in the fact that they would even think about throwing her a party.

A surprise on so many accounts.

She had also gotten tea and cinnamon sticks from Cody, a Hannah Montana CD from Zach, a box of chocolates from the maids, a Hannah Montana/Jonas Brothers Poster from Carrie, and a framed picture of Esteban, his chicken, and Maddie from (guess who) Esteban.

Maddie spent the night before her birthday downloading all her music onto her iPod. It was like forgetting the real world, and entering music world. It was amazing. Something bugged her though, the fact that, though she didn't mean to be greedy, London didn't get her anything. They were supposedly "best friends" and London was waiting to give her the gift until today.

London stumbled off the elevator and clicked down the stairs on her red patent leather sling-back peep-toe wedges.

"Maddie!" London said. Maddie didn't even look up, much less respond. "Maddie!" London said again. No response. "Maaaaa-die" London cried. _Wow, Maddie didn't hear that and I am right next to her. That's the last straw. But is it? I could of sworn I had Esteban refill the straws last night. Whatever. _London thought. She took a pink-manicured finger and pressed the play/pause button to pause. Maddie looked up.

"London, what the heck? I was listening to that!" Maddie said angrily.

"I know," London replied, "I want you to open my present!" Maddie rolled her eyes.

"You interrupted 'Best of Both Worlds' to have me open my birthday present!" Maddie cried, faking anger. Then she burst out laughing. London laughed along with her. London handed her a small package in a pink gift bag.

"Fine," Maddie said, over exaggerating the one syllable into a two syllable word. She slowly opened the present.

"Come on, Maddie!" London cried in agony, "You're killing me and I know what it is!" Maddie rolled her eyes again. Then she ripped the rest of the paper.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You're kidding me, right, London." Maddie cried. London shook her head.

"OMG, London! Thank you so much! But, How did you get it? A front-row ticked to Hannah Montana's concert tomorrow!" Maddie shrieked, jumping in place. "You said you didn't find the perfect present for me yesterday, which means you bought it for me today! But, the 3rd balcony seats have been sold out for months, let alone FRONT ROW ones! Thank you so much London!" London grinned.

"Oh, I have my sources." she replied, "What do you say. Us, tomorrow, at Hannah Montana's concert in the front row!"

"Fantastic!" Maddie replied! "Thanks, London!"

London looked confused. "But, I still have two more tickets. Who should I give them to?" At that moment, Zach and Cody walked off the elevator.

"What's happening, sweet thang?" Zach asked Maddie.

"Yeah, what's up?" Cody continued.

"London just got me a front-row ticket to Hannah Montana's concert tomorrow! Is that awesome or what?" Madddie cried, "But, we have two extra tickets. We are trying to figure out who to give them to."

Zach and Cody looked at each other, looked at Maddie and London, Looked at the cover of Teen Vogue and said "We'll go!" in unison.

London grinned. "See you guys tomorrow at 6:00 sharp. I mean, be sharper. No, I mean, be sharperer. Oh…"

Maddie interrupted London, "What she means is be here at EXACTLY 6:00 or we will leave without you."

"We're taking my limo," London said proudly. Zach and Cody raced away.

"We'll see you there!" Zach yelled over his shoulder.London and Maddie looked at each other.

"Let's spend tomorrow up in your penthouse, London!" Maddie said, "We can make posters, get dressed, put on make up and more!"

"Great idea, Maddie!" London said.

"See you tomorrow at 11 a.m." Maddie said, grinning, as she walked to Mr. Moseby.

"I am taking the afternoon and evening off tomorrow, Moseby. It's my birthday and I am going to a Hannah Montana concert." Maddie said.

"But, but…" Mr. Moseby sputtered.

"I knew you would agree. See you soon!" Maddie called, walking up the stairs. She went to the room London had rented for her. She had rented it so she could have some private time on her birthday. She crawled into bed and turned off the light. And she fell into a deep and restful sleep.

**--In the Middle of the Night--**

It was the middle of the night at the Tipton while Maddie Fitzpatrick slept soundly in her warm bed in her warm room at the Tipton. She had the Hannah Montana concert ticket underneath her head, inside her pillow case. Tick, Tick, Tick. Went her clock. Tock, Tock, Tock.

And then, a noise came from the air vent. But, Maddie did not hear a thing. She slept on. A rope came down from the air vent and three figures dressed in all black slid down. They tiptoed around the room. One of the figures stood below the rope and called in a hushed whisper. "Come on, throw down all the supplies. A figure in the vent threw down a black canvas bag and slid down the rope.

"Come on," figure #1 said, "We better not let 'sweet thang' wake up." The other three nodded in agreement.

"Pass me the scotch tape and the pink ribbon." figure #2 whispered. Figure #3 tossed her them. Figure #2 caught the ribbon, but the scotch tape clattered as it fell to the floor.

"Yay, me!" Figure #2 said, "I caught one!"

"Sh…" Figure #3 said. "We're waking up Maddie. Now, pass me the ruler, aligner, and the posters." Maddie rolled over, sound asleep.

"This is so risky," Figure #4 said, "How do you boys no how to do this?"

Figures 1 and 2 whispered "SHHHHH!" in unison.

"Fine, don't answer me. Pass me the crepe paper and tape instead." Figure #4 said. "Actually, nevermind. I'll do it myself. Figure #4 reached into the black canvas bag and pulled the supplies.

"Okay, I'll get the balloons and yellow ribbon," Figure #1 said, "Good thang to, because I wrote out 50 messages to put inside the balloons."

Then, it turned silent. Figures 1-4 worked quietly for the next hour. Then, figure #2 was the first to speak.

"I'm do-one!" she called out.

"SHHHHHH!" Figures 1,3, and 4 said. Maddie rolled over, but luckily was still asleep. Another hour later, they all were finished. One by one, they shimmied up the rope, Figure #4 remembering (luckily) to take the black canvas back with her.

They all went to their rooms and climbed into their own beds. They fell asleep, awaiting sweet dreams thinking about many things, such as Maddie, singing, shopping, and algebra. The morning soon came…

_**Who were these mysterious figures? **_

**A/N: I hope you like Chapter 1! :)**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**PLEASE!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the shortly awaited Chapter 2!! The Figures, #1-4, from the first chapter were as follows:**

**Figure #1: Zach**

**Figure #2: London**

**Figure #3: Cody**

**Figure #4: Carey**

**Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah. I do not own HM or SLOZAC. Or Crayola. **

**Chapter 2**

Maddie woke up at 6:55 sharp. She sat up in her comfortable bed and screamed. Someone had been in her room! She reached her hand into her pillowcase and grabbed the Hannah Montana ticket. Thank goodness, it was still there! Then, Mr. Moseby came racing into her room.

"What! What! I heard customers complaining that someone was screaming at 6:55 a.m. What is the matter, Maddie?" he cried. Maddie had calmed down.

"It's okay, Moseby. I just woke up and found out that someone was in my room last night because all this stuff," Maddie motioned around the room, "Is up now but was not up when I went to bed. Sorry." Mr. Moseby smiled.

"You're lucky it's your birthday." Mr. Moseby turned on his heel and left.

Maddie slowly looked around the room. She smiled. Hannah Montana posters had been put up in perfect angles with clear frames covered in gold stars. _Cody_ she thought, _No one else would do it so perfectly_. She continued to look around her room. Crepe paper hung from wall to wall and over the window. It was twirled perfectly and had paper microphones and mini disco balls hanging from it. _Carey_ she thought, _No one else knows I love disco balls. Plus, no one else could twirl it so perfectly. _

She looked up at the ceiling. Pink glitter curling ribbon hung from the ceiling, holding blank CDs covered with glitter glue. _London_ Maddie thought_ No one else could afford to buy 50 blank CDs to hang on a ceiling. _Lastly, she saw the floor. It was covered in blue, purple, and pink balloons. Each had something different written on it. Some said "Maddie, pop me!". Others said "Sweet thang, I love ya! Pop me!". More said "Sweet thang, happy birthday. Love, The Z" _Zach_ Maddie thought. _No one else calls me Sweet Thang and only I call Zach The Z. _

She smiled to herself. What great friends she had. But, how did they get in?! _The vent_, She thought, _How dumb am I? We all used the vent to get into Jesse _

_McCartney's room. Duh. That is the only way. I locked my door. _Maddie looked at her clock. 6:58 a.m.

She got out of bed and changed into her Tipton work uniform, complete with a "Birthday Girl" Banner. Then she got ready to leave her suite, running a brush through her hair. She had to work for eight hours until it was time to meet London. She dialed London's suite and left a message.

"Hey London, It's me. I can't come to your suite until three, Mr. Moseby will then let me take the rest of the day off. I'll see you at three! Byes." She hung up the phone.

She opened the door and walked outside. A big bucket of yellow, orange, and blue confetti fell on her. _Great, Now I look even better!_ She thought, rolling her eyes. Inside she was smiling though. She walked down the hall toward the elevator and stepped in. Luckily, she was by herself. Shaking her head in an attempt to get rid of the confetti, she pushed the Lobby button and shot down to the lobby. She stepped out of the lobby and resumed position at the candy counter, tucked away near the staircase near the still and silent lobby. The Tipton didn't open its doors to check in customers for another half an hour. She organized the candy, opened the new stacks of magazines and arranged them on the counter, added change to the cash register, and was generally getting ready for her day.

The doors opened around seven thirty and the lobby came to life within minutes. It was busy with excitement, people checking in, people checking out, kids running around, and guests going down to the Boston Breakfast at the Tipton Dining Room. The occasional person came by the candy counter to pick up a magazine. It was usually like this in the morning, and Maddie used the time to people watch. It was just the usual until three people checking in caught her attention. One was a middle-aged man with shaggy hair wearing a blue striped button down shirt. One was a boy about her age, with blondish-brunette hair, wearing a gray t-shirt. And the other was a teenage girl, about Zack and Cody's age, with long brown hair with blond highlights, wearing a blue and black heart hoodie, black skinny jeans, and black tank, all from Wet Seal.

"Daddy," the girl said, "I'm going to buy a magazine at the candy counter."

"Kay, Darlin," he said.

"Dude," the boy said, "I'm coming with you." He followed the girl over to where I was standing.

"Hi," she drawled, "Can I have the August issue of Teen Beat Magazine?"

"Sure," Maddie said.

"Hey, good lookin," her brother said.

"No," Maddie said, rolling my eyes, "I'm not going on a date with you. Bye now." He sulked, walking away. The girl looked at me with wide eyes.

"Wow," she said, "Sorry about Jackson. But, wow. You handled that well."

"I'm used to it," Maddie admitted.

"I'm Miley," she said, holding out her hand. I took it.

"I'm Maddie," Maddie said.

"So, Maddie," Miley said, "What are you doing on your birthday?"

"What?" Maddie said, and then realized that I had my birthday bracelet on.

"Oh," Maddie said, "I'm going to a Hannah Montana concert with one of my BFFs."

"Sweet," She said, "You a fan?"

"Yeah," Maddie said, "So what brings you to Boston?" She turned a little pink.

"Nothing much," she said quickly, "Just a boring family vacation."

"I see," Maddie said.

"Darlin," her dad said, "We gotta get going."

"Kay," she called, "Nice meeting you. See you tonigh- I mean, See you around."

"Yeah," Maddie said, "Bye." Jackson shot her a dirty look and then followed his family out of the Tipton lobby. After this encounter, the hours seemed to fly by. The candy counter became busier and busier and at three o'clock, like clockwork, Maddie closed down the candy counter and stepped into the elevator. She pushed a button and headed up to the penthouse. At the penthouse, Maddie rang the bell.

"Come in!" London called. Maddie opened the door and entered the penthouse. London was sitting on an pink and white floor pillow. A matching one in blue and green sat next to it. A mini one was next to London. Ivana was perched on it.

"Hey, Birthday Girl," London said.

"Hey, Tipton Heiress," Maddie said, grinning. London motioned to the pillow next to her.

"What, are you going to stand all day?"

"Nahh," Maddie said. She walked across the living room and sat down on the pillow. Spread out in front of them was some poster board, six magazines, two boxes of Crayola markers and glue sticks. Maddie and London settled down for a couple hours of work.

"Oh, man," Maddie said, "I feel like I'm five again…"

"Why?" asked London, confused.

"Um, Because we are sitting on the floor with Crayola markers and glue sticks," Maddie said, "But, it's fun!" she squealed.

"Yay, us!" London clapped. She was working on a poster that said "Life's What You Make It, and Hannah Makes it ROCK!"

Meanwhile, Maddie was writing "Will sing for hugs and autographs on my birthday" with a blue marker.

"That's it!" Maddie cried.

"What's it?" London asked, confused.

"It is TOO quiet! We need some music!" Maddie told London patiently. Maddie hopped up and pulled out a Hannah Montana CD from the pocket of her robe.

"How can you stand it London?" she asked.

"Stand what?" London cried, confused.

"The silence! It is TOO silent!" Maddie explained.

"I'm used to it…" London said, straight faced.

She sighed. "Okay, I am not. Pump it!"

Maddie grinned at her best friend and placed Hannah Montana's CD in London's surround-sound stereo system. The music pumped. Maddie sat back down. They worked contently for the next hour. Swapping stories about everything, the time flew. By 4:00, Their posters were finished in record time. They were SO excited!

London looked up. "Ohmigosh!" she cried. The manicurist will be here in a half hour and we aren't even dressed yet!"

Maddie looked at her. "Wait? What Manicurist?"

"My Manicurist, she's come to give us manis before the concert."

"We are dressing for the concert now?"

"No silly," London said. "We need to get changed into these." She produced two pairs of designer sweatpants with matching robes. Maddie's was blue and said "Birthday Princess" across the back while London's was pink and said "Tipton Heiress" across the back. Each had their names embroider in the top right corner. "It's time for an hour of pampering!" she said with a smile.

"Sweet!" Maddie cried. _I could get used to this_ she thought. They changed quickly, London in the golden bathroom on the right and Maddie in the silver bathroom on the left. They sat back down on their floor pillows when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" London called.

"Oh, London!" A slim woman with blonde hair enter the room. "Come here, dahling! It's been too long!" London smiled.

"I know," London said, "Kisses!" The slim blonde and London air kissed. Maddie was thoroughly confused. Seeing Maddie for time, the slim blonde went, "London, who is this? Is this you special friend?"

"Oh. Right. Mandy, this is Madeline Fitzpatrick. Maddie, this is Amanda Maria Montez-Godesman. She's my manicurist." London said. "Mandy has been my manicurist for 6 years."

"Wow." Maddie said, in a state of shock.

"Let's get started!" Amanda Maria Montez-Godesman said. "London, I'm thinking French manicures?"

"Not, today," London grinned, "I was thinking a blue metallic for me with black shooting stars on the thumbs. And, Maddie, what do you want?" London said.

"Will I be able to where anything in your closet?" Maddie asked.

"But, of course." London replied.

"Okay, then. I'll go with a clear polish with rainbow glitter."

"All right then." Mandy said, "Let's go for it."

After the manicures, the girls did their hair and make-up. Maddie did hers in a Juno-esque style while London did hers in a Paris Hilton-esque style.

"Hurray! Time to get dressed!" London said. They stepped into a room 2 foot by 4 foot.

"Woah, London. I thought you'd have…" London cut her off. "Behind my closet is MY CLOSET." She pushed behind the close and opened to doors. She pushed a bunch of buttons. Shoes on racks appeared. Clothes rotated. And, so much more!

Maddie gasped. They spent an hour getting dressed because London was like "Oh, I forgot I owned that, I didn't know I owned this!" Finally, they were dressed. London was wearing a pink tank with silver rhinestones, a silver cropped jacket, black capris, and silver, pink, black, and electric blue ballet flats and Maddie was wearing a blue off the shoulder short sleeve top, dark wash skinny jeans and blue plaid ballet flats.

Maddie looked at the clock in London's closet.

"OMYGOODNESS, LONDON!" Maddie cried.

"What?"

"It's 2 minutes til six." They ran out of the penthouse, grabbing their tickets and locking the door behind them. They shot down the elevator and into the lobby. It was 6:02. The boys were nowhere to be seen. London talked to Robert Muss Clarice, her limo driver. She turned to Maddie.

"Lars will arrange another driver to take the boys."

"We gotta go!" they said, running out of the lobby.

-IN LONDON'S LIMO-

Inside London's limo, Maddie looked around in shock. "Oh.My.Gosh." she stuttered. In 15 short minutes, they pulled up in front of the concert stadium.

"Robert Muss Clarice, open the door for us! Please and Thank You." London said. Robert the chauffer opened the door for them. London expertly stepped out onto the red carpet with Maddie stumbling behind her. She looked around in shock. Carrying their posters, Maddie and London strutted down the red carpet. The hundreds of fans awaiting Hannah Montana stopped and looked in shock, watching them strut down the carpet.

"London…" Maddie whispered, "I thought only stars got to walk down the red carpet."

"Come on, Maddie. That is so old-school." London corrected, "Besides, if it was that way, well, I am famous and you are my best friend so it works!"

"All Right." Maddie sighed.

"Puh-leez Maddie, we're walking down the red carpet. Smile! Flirt! Strut! Have fun!" London cried. The paparazzi looked their way. Maddie glared at London. "Whoops! I said that too loud, didn't I?"

"Ya think!?" Maddie said.

"Well, why go through life unnoticed?" London said.

"You're right." Maddie smiled. The friends linked arms and walked down the red carpet. But in Maddie's mind, she was singing,

_You gotta strut like you mean it_

_Free your mind_

_It's not enough_

_Just to dream it_

_Come on, come on, come on now. _

They walked up to the VIP gate and London cried, "Oh, Gevie!"

The security man said, "Miss London! How are you? Who's your friend?"

"Maddie and we're here for Hannah Montana concert! My friends, Zach and Cody will be here soon. Wait, here they are now!" London said. Maddie and London turned around just in time to see Zach and Cody arriving in a limo. Cody and Zach walked about the carpet, Zach smiling and flirting with all the girls, Cody looking very uncomfortable. They had almost reached Maddie and London when…

**A/N: MUAHHAHA! CLIFFIE!**

**REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
PLEASE!!**


End file.
